Sweetest madness
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Yo, Eren Jaeger, llevo encerrado aquí 41 días. Soy prisionero de Levi, un hombre al que considero mi salvador, mi protector. [Riren, Twoshot, Síndrome de Estocolmo, NoAngst]. [Dedicado a Lia Primrose y Luna de Acero]


**¡Hola, Hola! Como veis, volví con un fic cortito pero de los que me gustan a mí, muy profundos y psicológicos (?) Aclaro que no contiene ningún tipo de violencia o escenas hardcores. Más bien, quería experimentar con un tipo de amor distinto. Escribí todo en primera persona para poder introduciros mejor en este "amor" del que hablo. Otra de mis locas creaciones ^^'**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Dedicado a mis bellas y amadas _Lia Primose_ y _Luna de Acero_. ¡Os merecéis todo el amor de este mundo y más! **

* * *

**.**

 **.**

 _26 de agosto_

Esa mañana desayuné escuchando Elton John. Era una buena música; él nunca se equivocaba. Hoy me había preparado tostadas con huevos revueltos, dos tiras de tocino y zumo de naranja. Me lo comí todo; a él no le gustaba que dejara comida en el plato.

Desperté con la bandeja del desayuno encima la mesita con una nota escrita a mano:

" _Buenos días, Eren. Salí hacer unas gestiones, volveré en un par de horas. Pórtate bien"._

En la silla estaba mi ropa pulcramente doblada después de ser lavada. Él odiaba la suciedad y el desorden. Resultaba imposible encontrar una sola mota de polvo ahí dentro; un rasgo curioso en alguien como él.

Fui al baño, el cual conectaba con mi alcoba a través de una puerta. Me cepillé los dientes mientras veía mi propio rostro en el espejo: tenía mejor aspecto.

El baño no tenía ventanas, por supuesto. Si quería ducharme, debía esperarme a que llegara él. Las primeras veces fue muy incómodo. Tenía prohibido llenar la tina y meterme en el agua. Para asegurarse de ello, se encerraba conmigo y vigilaba que yo me duchara correctamente.

Le pedí amablemente que comprara una cortina de baño; no me acostumbraba a que posara sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Asombrosamente, lo hizo. Compró una y desde entonces ya no me observa intensamente. Aun así, sigue encerrándose conmigo.

Pero algunas cosas no admiten excepciones. La comida siempre la sirve en una bandeja de plástico, plato, vaso y tenedor también de plástico. Los cuchillos están prohibidos: sean de plástico o no. A veces creo que exagera.

Me corta él mismo la carne en pedazos, así como algunas frutas. Yo nunca cocino.

Otras de sus precauciones, es la de revisar página por página el diario que deposita en mi mesa para que pueda estar al corriente de la actualidad. Espera encontrar algún mensaje escrito por mí, pero nunca haría eso.

A menudo me pregunta cómo me siento. Yo le respondo que me siento bien.

Me arropa por las noches para que no pase frío, me alimenta saludablemente, me compra ropa, y para evitar que me aburra mientras él no está, alquila películas o series para que las vea en el televisor.

No me ha agredido ni una sola vez. Se preocupa demasiado por mi estado físico como para golpearme. Tampoco ha abusado de mí pese a verme desnudo muchas veces.

Lo que lleva a preguntarme si en verdad… existen buenos secuestradores.

No sé si intenta aparentar algo que no es, o pretende engañarme para luego tratarme como la mierda, pero desde que me secuestró hace ya 41 días, que no he recibido otra cosa que buenos tratos y cuidados de su parte.

No entiendo su comportamiento, pero obviamente no le puedo preguntar.

A veces me siento como un niño pequeño. Dada mi condición actual, lo último que quiero es enojarlo, por eso hago todo lo que me dice. Mi buena actitud tiene sus frutos, pequeños premios para felicitarme.

El 12 de agosto me dio una caja llena de dulces, como supuse, me permitió comer tres dulces por día. El 19 de agosto me regaló un reproductor de música. Lo agradecí enormemente; el silencio me estaba volviendo loco.

Si todo iba bien, esa noche recibiría otro regalo.

Él me conocía muy bien, pero tras 41 días juntos, podía decirse que yo también le conocía... un poco.

Es una persona reservada, seria, ordenada y muy meticulosa. Le gusta llevar el control y que yo le obedezca. Supongo que es lógico tratándose de un secuestrador. Muy pocas veces le veo sonreír, pero tampoco parece una persona triste. Simplemente es su forma de ser.

Desconozco qué tipo de sentimientos tiene hacia mí, pero si me secuestró fue por una razón. Todavía no sé cuál.

Ignoro de su vida personal. Él nunca me habla de eso. En cambio, yo sí lo hago a petición suya. No da la impresión de ser alguien morboso, que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno. Al contrario de lo que pensaría mucha gente, me escucha atentamente y muestra preocupación por algunas experiencias de mi infancia.

Muchos se alarmarían si dijera que ese secuestro no es lo peor que me ha sucedido. He vivido cosas que ningún niño debería presenciar.

Adoptado por la primera esposa de mi padre, Dina me trataba como a un perro. Era su esclavo. Ella sí me golpeaba, me gritaba y me humillaba. Mi hermano mayor casi nunca estaba en casa; vivía en el campus de la universidad a las afueras de la ciudad. No podía evitar los malos tratos. En el colegio tenía dificultad para relacionarme con los otros niños y mi historial académico no era muy bueno.

No negaré que algunas noches agradezco que me secuestrara. Incluso considero mi secuestrador una especie de… salvador. Gran ironía.

Cuando le describo las palizas que recibía, me pide que le enseñe los golpes y moratones. Algunos no desaparecieron con el paso de los años, formándose una cicatriz para la posteridad.

De mi secuestrador recibí mi primera caricia. Mi primer "Buenos días, Eren", y todo aquello que no conocí durante mi infancia.

No me engaño a mí mismo. Sé perfectamente que estoy secuestrado, puesto que no puedo salir a la calle ni moverme de esa alcoba a no ser que sea para ir al baño. Pero a diferencia de otros que han sufrido o sufrieron de un secuestro, a mí ni se me pasaría por cabeza la idea de suicidarme.

Él tiene miedo, por eso me prohíbe bañarme, —evitando así ahogarme—, o el uso del plato, el vaso y el tenedor de plástico. No hay objetos punzantes a mi alrededor ni nada que pueda servirme para quitarme la vida.

Pero yo no quiero hacer eso. No ahora que soy libre de Dina y sus abusos.

Ahora soy prisionero de Levi, un hombre al que no temo ni repudio.

. . .

Cuando llega de realizar sus quehaceres, baja hasta mi alcoba y me pregunta cómo pasé la mañana. Le respondo que seguí con la serie Marco Polo e hice los sudokus semanales que venían incluidos en el diario. También me pregunta si me gustó el desayuno, yo asiento con la cabeza.

Me tiende una bolsa; me ha comprado algo. Yo la acepto expectante. De ella extraigo lo que parece ser una máquina de afeitar. Inconscientemente me palpo el mentón y reparo en que está rasposo.

Asegura que me afeitará él mismo. Otra vez lo mismo. Me causa gracia que piense que pueda suicidarme con eso. Supongo que en su mente imagina que, en un acto desesperado, desarme la máquina y con la hoja me corte las venas.

Yo no me opongo. No está mal que otro haga las cosas por mí.

Después de 41 días la barba crecía de nuevo. Constando así el tiempo que llevo recluido en esa alcoba, y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había sido ayer.

Aquel 17 de julio lo cambió todo.

Eran las 08:40 am y me dirigía al instituto cabizbajo y en estado depresivo. Cualquier psicólogo hubiese afirmado que estaba desde hacía años en depresión por culpa de Dina y mi incapacidad para relacionarme con el resto de personas. Lo único positivo del instituto es que ahí Dina no podía tocarme.

Pero esa mañana no llegué más lejos que dos calles más abajo de donde vivía. Repentinamente sentí una mano rodearme la cintura por detrás y un pinchazo en el cuello. Caí inconsciente al instante.

Desperté en esta alcoba, echado sobre una cama y sin los zapatos. Desorientado y confuso, me levanté, pero no había nadie ahí. No fue hasta al cabo de una hora que Levi se presentó ante mí como mi secuestrador. Yo estaba tan aturdido que no supe cómo reaccionar.

No grité, no lloré, no entré en pánico ni nada que otra persona hubiera hecho en mi lugar. Tuve un poco de miedo, no conocía sus intenciones, pero intuí que matarme no era una de ellas. Lo que hice a continuación fue sentarme en el extremo del colchón y decir que tenía hambre. Levi se fue y me trajo dos sándwiches de atún. Le di las gracias y me los comí como si tal cosa. Suena surrealista, pero realmente sucedió de ese modo.

En las siguientes horas, me indicó que no podía salir de esa habitación si no era para ir al baño. Me explicó las normas y yo simplemente asentí a todo.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero hubo algo que me subió los ánimos. Levi no había mencionado nada de ningún rescate, lo que significaba no ver a Dina por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Los primeros días fui prudente, no sabía qué tipo de persona era Levi, así que le obedecí en todo y seguí sus normas al pie de la letra. Progresivamente dudé que fuera una mala persona, hasta el punto en que, por primera vez en mi vida, confié en él. En mi secuestrador.

Esa alcoba era como mi cárcel, pero una cárcel reconfortante. Y Levi… mi salvador, mi protector.

.

.

 _14 de julio_

Eren Jaeger. 16 años. 1,70m. 65 kilos.

Nacido el 30 de marzo de 1994.

Hijo de Grisha y Carla Jaeger. Adoptado por Dina Fritz con 6 años tras morir sus padres en un accidente de coche. Tiene un hermano mayor, Zeke Fritz, de 21 años. Sufrió de abusos desde los diez años. Nunca denunció los malos tratos ni acudió en busca de ayuda. Por el contrario, Eren busca la aprobación de Dina, una respuesta recurrente en este tipo de víctimas.

En el instituto no es mejor. Su aislamiento y rechazo en su entorno familiar provoca que adopte una actitud agresiva para con sus compañeros. No confía en nadie, cree estar solo ante el mundo. La felicidad ajena le repugna. Nadie es capaz de entender su sufrimiento. No quiere amigos.

Así es Eren Jaeger.

Y yo le ofreceré un nuevo comienzo.

Lo tengo todo listo. Su nuevo refugio no es muy amplio, pero cuenta con las comodidades básicas. Lo limpié tres veces, haciendo de su estancia algo cómoda y reconfortante. Espero así ganarme su confianza.

Todo está calculado paso a paso. El mayor reto fue obtener la ketamina y el sedante sin levantar sospechas, y por ello debía averiguar su peso. Busqué su ficha médica en el centro médico e hice una copia. Debía calcular al milímetro la dosis exacta que iba a inyectarle para no causarle daños mayores.

También estudié sus horarios y las calles que recorría para ir al instituto. Fue muy sencillo establecer la hora y el lugar. Su rutina era siempre la misma.

La ausencia de amigos fue una ventaja para mí. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía querer acercarse a él, y, por ende, iba y venía del instituto solo, sin compañía. Nadie le echaría en falta.

Eren está roto. Es frágil y débil. No será difícil someterlo. Caerá a mis pies como cual devoto adorando su Dios de rodillas. Únicamente debía esperar y dejar que el tiempo hiciera el resto. Muy pronto Eren desarrollaría una dependencia emocional hacia mí, siendo yo su único sustento, desencadenándose el ya conocido por los psicólogos como Síndrome de Estocolmo, para finalmente amarme y renunciando a su anterior vida por mí.

Tres días y Eren será mío.

.

.

 _1 de septiembre_

Sigo sin saber por qué estoy secuestrado. Levi actúa con normalidad: me trae la comida, se va, vuelve, charlamos, vuelve a irse, miro el televisor, luego regresa para traerme más comida… Una rutina diaria.

El conocimiento que tiene sobre mí, me abruma. Es como si hubiera convivido conmigo durante años. Lo que me lleva a plantear si me secuestró sabiendo de antemano cuál sería mi reacción. ¿Predijo mi nula resistencia? ¿Cuánto sabe acerca de mí? ¿Y por qué a mí?

Quería saber la verdad, oírla de sus labios, pero… reconocí tener algo de miedo. Nunca, ni él ni yo, mencionamos nada que tuviera relación con el secuestro. Era confuso… como si mi vida anterior a eso no existiera o hubiese sido borrada. Como si… todo estuviera bien y no hubiese nada de qué hablar.

Después de mucho pensarlo, descubrí que mi mente empezaba a normalizar esa situación. Como si hubiera aceptado esa nueva "vida".

¿Estaría aceptando el hecho de que ese hombre me había arrebatado la libertad de un solo pinchazo?

Lo bueno de estar secuestrado es que disponía de mucho tiempo libre para pensar en mí y mis circunstancias. Lo malo era no sacar nada en claro. Exponía los hechos evidentes y entonces procedía a valorar cada uno de ellos. Tras mucho cavilar llegué a la cuestión más importante, ¿estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi libertad a cambio de mi bienestar?

Después de casi un mes encerrado ahí abajo empezaba a creer que eso era lo mejor para mí.

Tampoco podría decirse que antes gozara de mucha libertad, viviendo bajo el yugo de Dina, la poca que tuve no me procuró felicidad. Tenía la certeza, y nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, que Levi era mil veces más noble que Dina. Era un secuestrador, pero también buena persona. Y quizás… la única forma en que podía ayudarme era secuestrándome.

.

.

 _2 de septiembre_

— _Continua la búsqueda del joven desaparecido el pasado 5 de agosto en la localidad de Straubing. Se llama Eren Jaeger y lo último que se supo de él fue que se dirigía al instituto al salir de casa a las 8:30 de la mañana. De momento la policía no ha encontrado indicios que puedan esclarecer el misterio de su desaparición. Le seguiremos informando en unos minutos_.

Apagué el televisor. La policía jamás encontraría a Eren. Lo planeé de tal forma que nada lo relacionaría conmigo. Fui cuidadoso, evitando entablar conversación con él o incluso dejarme ver cerca de él.

Si investigaban el robo de la ketamina y el sedante, las pistas que yo mismo me ocupé de dejar por el camino, les llevarían hasta un drogadicto, sirviéndome de escudo. Y en el hipotético caso de que encontraran mi adn (un párpado o un pelo), o una huella dactilar (cosa imposible porque utilicé guantes), la exhaustiva búsqueda concluiría en un nombre: Rivaille Smith. Una identidad falsa.

Pero para cuando descubran ese nombre —si es que lo descubren—, yo ya me habré ido lejos con mi querido Eren. No pensaba permanecer ahí mucho más de un mes o dos. Las desapariciones siempre han sido el punto débil de la policía. Podrán resolver asesinatos, interceptar intercambios de droga, desmantelar negocios ilegales de prostitución, pero, ¿una desaparición? Eso les jodía bien jodidos. Se asemejaban a un pollo sin cabeza, dando pasos en falso y sin ver.

Sentando en mi estudio, seguí con mi propia búsqueda. Finalmente había decidido nuestro próximo destino: Kandersteg, Suiza. Un pueblo ubicado a 1,200 metros de altura, de 1,000 habitantes aproximadamente. Una región montañosa, perfecta para esquí y senderismo, pero también para ambos.

En total serían 624 kilómetros, es decir, 6 horas y 20 minutos en coche. Solamente debía elegir qué día partiríamos. Sin embargo, no tenía planeado permanecer demasiado tiempo en esa región. En un par de meses, volvería a trazar un nuevo destino.

Y todavía restaba lo más difícil. Sigo pensando que estoy loco por arriesgarme de tal forma, pero dentro de mí tengo esa necesidad de saber que Eren me seguirá, no por obligación o ser coaccionado, sino porque nace de él.

Es absurdo, pero no he llegado tan lejos ni he puesto todos mis esfuerzos por obtener a cambio una relación forzada. Quiero convertirme en su único sustento y lo haré a base de paciencia y buenos tratos. Es posible que tenga algo podrido en el cerebro, pero el resto está bien cuerdo.

El reloj de mesita marcó las ocho de la tarde: hora de preparar la cena.

Abandonado mi escritorio, me dirigí a la cocina pensando en los platos que le gustaban a mi querido Eren. Le hice todo tipo de preguntas, y entre ellas, incluí sus gustos por la comida. No me sorprendí cuando me contestó que las hamburguesas, las pizzas, la pasta y la comida basura en general era lo que más degustaba. Sus hábitos alimenticios no eran lo más adecuados, y, aun así, tenía buen cuerpo.

Cómo deseaba verlo desnudo de nuevo, pero tenía muy claro que la próxima vez no sería en una ducha, sino en una cama. Tan pronto como visualicé esa imagen, la borré inmediatamente, frenando mis pensamientos. Todavía no. Debía esperar.

Retomando la tarea, decidí preparar un poco de pollo al curry. No era un experto cocinando, pero me defendía bastante bien. Aprendí muchas recetas de mi madre.

. . .

Una hora después, bajé las escaleras cargando con una bandeja en las manos. Un plato humeante donde el pollo troceado reposaba encima del arroz blanco, una botellita de agua y un flan. Ya en el último escalón, saqué la llave que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo y abrí la puerta.

Eren alzó la mirada al verme. Estaba leyendo un libro que le había prestado: una recopilación de cuentos de Kafka. Cerrando el libro, lo dejó a un lado mientras yo depositaba la bandeja encima la mesa. Él se bajó de la cama y tomó asiento; distinguí una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al sostener el tenedor de plástico.

Por supuesto, los cubiertos seguían siendo de plástico. Ser precavido nunca está de más.

Comprobé satisfecho que mis dotes culinarios eran de su agrado. Se mezcló el pollo con el arroz y comió bajo mi atenta mirada. A juzgar por sus ligeros y despreocupados movimientos, no le ponía nervioso ser observado por mí. Eso era una buena señal, pero no suficiente. Ahí iba mi siguiente estrategia.

—Dime, Eren, ¿qué te parece este lugar?

Sus ojos me miraron curiosos. Tragó sin prisas y tras dar un sorbo de agua, me respondió con sencillez:

—No está mal.

—¿Añoras tu habitación? —presioné sutilmente.

Eren aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Un poco. Era mi refugio —explicó, jugando con un trozo de carne—. Ahí pasaba horas encerrado para evitar toparme con Dina. Creo que le repugnaba todo lo relacionado conmigo, por eso no entraba a menudo.

Hubo una pausa cuyo silencio quise aprovechar para confesarle un secreto, pero se me adelantó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—Suena raro, pero este lugar también es como un refugio —confesó, cohibido.

—También lo fue para mí —coincidí.

El asombro se reflejó en sus facciones. Debía agradecérselo, sin saberlo, había creado la oportunidad perfecta para revelarle mi pequeño secreto.

—Me crie en este mismo sitio durante cinco años. Claro que por aquel entonces estaba todo sucio y no había ninguno de estos muebles. Yo lo reformé años atrás. —Había captado toda su atención, olvidando su cena—. Fue así como una forma de protegerme. Mi madre era prostituta y por accidente, quedó embarazada. El proxeneta le dio a elegir entre abortar o darme en adopción. Desde una perspectiva retorcida, el que una prostituta criara a un hijo resultaba un inconveniente. Pero ella se negó a ambas opciones y me tuvo en secreto. Para protegerme, me encerró aquí abajo.

Como supuse, Eren me contemplaba sobrecogido. Si quería ganarme aún más su confianza, tenía que sincerarme, aunque fuera desvelando esta parte oscura de mi infancia.

—En cinco años solo vi la luz del sol en contadas ocasiones. A veces, mi madre me sacaba al jardín para jugar unos minutos. Luego, volvía a encerrarme. Le aterraba la idea de que el proxeneta la descubriera. Incluso por las noches, la oía chillar producto de sus pesadillas. Por suerte, mi madre acudió a Kenny, mi tío, y le suplicó que matara al proxeneta. Con su muerte, podría sacarme del sótano y a su vez, dejar de ejercer la prostitución.

Me causó gracia la expresión de horror que mostraba. En parte lo entendía, no todos los días uno escuchaba este tipo de relatos.

—Kenny accedió a matarlo como favor personal, y una semana después, el cuerpo del proxeneta fue descubierto destripado en un callejón. Libres al fin, mi madre me subió arriba y a partir de entonces me crio como si ese episodio de mi vida no hubiera existido nunca.

Pude apreciar como sus pupilas manifestaban esos sentimientos con los cuales no fui bendecido: compasión, empatía y dolor.

—Debió de ser… duro.

—A día de hoy, procuro no pensar demasiado en eso —dije, restándole importancia.

—¿Puedo preguntar… qué fue de tu madre? ¿Encontró otro trabajo?

—Se dedicó a la costura, pero seis años después murió de cáncer.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento.

Supe que era cierto. En verdad lo sentía. Revolviéndole el pelo, le señalé el plato.

—Fue hace mucho. Termina de comer.

Él asintió, pero sus ojos me lanzaban miradas indiscretas. Creí hacer lo correcto contándole esa experiencia. Mi principal objetivo era que empatizara conmigo. Y al parecer, lo estaba logrando.

No comentó nada al respecto mientras terminaba de cenar. Deduje que por una mera cuestión de privacidad: Eren, ingenuamente pensaba que, si indagaba más en ese asunto, preguntándome más detalles, me afectaría o me haría sentir cómodo. Ingenuo pero tierno.

Terminada la cena, cogí la bandeja, le deseé buenas noches y cerré la puerta con llave. Esa noche y las siguientes estuve inquieto. El paso que iba a dar a continuación era una absoluta locura e idiotez.

.

.

 _5 de septiembre_

Desperté tras un sueño muy profundo. Bostezando, retiré las sábanas, advirtiendo el desayuno ya preparado encima la mesa. Antes de nada, quise ir al baño para lavarme la cara. No di ni dos pasos cuando de reojo, percibí algo fuera de lo común.

La puerta de mi alcoba estaba abierta.

Vacilante, me aproximé lentamente.

—¿Levi?

Aguardé, pero no oí nada. Seguí avanzando y con el corazón acelerado, empujé la puerta haciendo rechinar la madera. No vi luz arriba. Con la garganta seca, empecé a subir los escalones. Cuánto más subía, más ansiedad creía en mi interior. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegué hasta arriba. Doblando la esquina del pasillo, agudicé el oído por si oía algo, pero nada delató que hubiera alguien más en la casa.

Anduve por los corredores hasta llegar al comedor. Todo estaba en orden, pero ni rastro de Levi.

Me quedé ahí de pie, quieto como una estatua. Mis ojos iban de un lado a otro, sin estar muy seguro de lo que buscaba. Me costó ser consciente de la situación, mas un pensamiento cruzó mi mente en aquellos momentos.

Podía escapar.

.

.

.


End file.
